Wildcat
Wildcat is the X-Matrix's DNA sample of a Gomphoaccinonyx. Appearance Wildcat is what can be described as a "saber-toothed cheetah". He also has a blade on the end of his tail. He wears the X-Matrix on his front left ankle. Powers and Abilities Same as a regular Gomphoaccinonyx. When he runs, static electricity trails behind him. Ultimate Wildcat Appearance He resembles a larger, dark red version of regular Wildcat. Powers and Abilities He can now speak English - even when Ben isn't a 20-year-old - and is now even stronger and extremely faster. Weaknessess *In his normal form, Wildcat can't talk until Ben's 20, so he's not understandable. *Normal Wildcat also cannot swim. Appearances Ben 10 the Hedgehog Season 1 *Wildmutt debuted in And Then, There Were 10, he ran off into the forest and battled some of Black Doom's soldiers. *In Magic Isn't Real, he kept getting stopped from saving some construction workers. *In Ben 100, he was used by Ben 100 to battle the future Black Doom. *In Zoo Freak Out, he battled some criminals, who then activated the Life-Form Lock setting on the X-Matrix. The setting finally deactivated when Big sat on the X-Matrix. *In Secrets, Ben unwillingly turned into Wildcat while onboard Black Doom's ship. **Armordrillo later turned into Wildcat and surrendered to Black Doom. Season 2 *In The Big Tick, he failed to defeat the giant insect. *In Midnight Madness, he was used to stop some crooks. *In Frighten Them 'Till They Drop!, he was used in a pemonition dream with dream Zcarem. *In Framed, Shadow mentioned he was used to fight Kevin, who later defeated him as Geometree. *In Back For Bounty, he outraced Clawgor to Fort Knox, and failed to stop him from robbing it. Season 3 *In Ultimate Weapon, he snuck into a building and search for the Mask of Ah Puch. *In Monster Weather, he was used to battle S.A.M. *In The Unnaturals, he intervened with the Squires. *In Under Wraps, he collected the dud chicken eggs. *In A Mixed-Up Day, Shadow unwillingly transformed into him while driving the "Racing Truck". *In Tough Luck, he was used for a magic act and battled Mancer and is niece. *In The Return, he was used to try to defeat Viktor, but instead witnessed the rebirth of Zcarem. Season 4 *In The Visitor, he stole Shadow's guns, who then sprayed Wildcat with a stench that makes cats have a crush on whoever he/she sprayed. *In Perfect Day, he defeated the real Forever Knights. *In The Alliance, he tried to defeat Rojo. *In Side Effects, he tried to defeat Clancy, but was to sick to do it. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, he fixed the "Racing Truck". *In Ready to Rumble, he skated on ice. *In Merry Christmas, he got through the train station-to-the-Jingalotor's-room's security. *In The Negative 10, Part 1, he battled the hypnotised guards. Trivia *Wildcat's name is a portmanteau of the words, "wild" and "cat". *His name is also the combined name of another felid, the wild cat. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Animal Aliens